


Darling, I Love the Sound of Your Screams

by alien_lord



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: AHS, Assault, Choking, Excessive Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Neck fetish, Strangulation, Torture, Torture Porn, american horror story - Freeform, breath play, necrophilia mention, non con, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: She was only in the Cortez one night, hoping to check in and sleep, leaving the next day. James Patrick March had a different idea, and he's feeling murderous, deciding she's the perfect victim to add to his collection. She wakes up, tied up, and at his mercy. And he's not feeling merciful.(Lots of warnings. Please read all warning involved with this story).





	

She was laying on the floor, her hands tied behind her, her legs bound. The carpet itched against her cheek, tears rolling from her eyes and down onto the itchy wool. Trying to rock from side to side was no use, she couldn’t move. No matter how much she struggled forward, she had no strength. It felt like her feet were tied to something heavy, possibly a couch. 

The struggle was useless, and the amount that she’d squirmed, she’d caused her skirt to bunch up around her waist, her panties showing. Her top was wrinkled, stomach bare against the carpeting, again, being itched by the wool.

She had no idea why she was here. Last thing she remembered, she’d gone to bed in her hotel room at the Cortez, hoping for a pleasant night of dreams. When she’d woken up, she’d been laying here, on the floor. At whoever had put her here’s mercy. 

Giving up on struggling, she knew it was in vain, she’d have to either try and reason with her captive, or find an opportunity to escape later on.  
Suddenly, footsteps from the other side of the room, caught her attention. Perhaps there was an open doorway that the person walked through. Raising her head, she looked to the side, but she couldn’t see where the person was. “Now darling, with all this unlady like thrashing, you’ve exposed your intimates to me-“ the accent was thick, and it sounded almost forced, but she was unable to place it. It sounded like a villain out of an old twenties movie. 

“Puh-please let me go-“ she begged, squirming some more on the floor, trying to get a view of her captor. “I didn’t see you, I won’t tell anyone, please let me go-“

How he loved to hear them beg. That was the second best part. He came closer, and suddenly, leather shoes were in her view. He knelt down, grabbing her face with one leather gloved hand. “Darling-“ the man started. He wasn’t that old, with handsome features, a strong jaw, and a thin pencil mustache. He wore fashionable, yet old, styled clothing, and wore suspenders over his white shirt. 

“I’m afraid that I’m going to have to introduce myself formally. I’m James Patrick March, and I own this establishment-“ his fingers dug into the sides of her smooth face. “And unfortunately, my dear, there is no reasoning with a man of my caliber.” His face split into a wide grin, “Unfortunately, I’m both insane, and a sadist. So there’s really nothing for you to do.” 

His fingers hurt her, and she tried to pull away, his nails scraping at the skin on her cheeks. “You’re hurting me-“ she told him, tears falling out of her dark eyes and onto the carpet. 

“Oh dear-“ he said, before letting go, “If you think that’s hurting you, I’m afraid you’re not going to enjoy what happens next-“ he stood up, moving around behind her again, leaving her sobbing into the carpet. She was very concerned she wasn’t getting out of this alive. 

“Now then, this probably won’t take very long-“ James Patrick March told her, in his commanding way. She wanted to feel safe, but there was no way. Her heart palpitated in her ears, and she wanted to throw up. 

He knelt down, one leather gloved hand running up her thigh, and she tried to squirm away. He grabbed her leg in one hand, holding it so tightly she cried out. “Now dear, squirming gets no one anywhere. If you cooperate, things will be easier for you-“ he licked his bottom lip, eyes trailing over her smooth skin, and pantied bottom. 

She froze, hoping that if he finished whatever his depraved wants were, maybe she’d be able to get out of here alive. “Wh-what do you want with me?” She asked, almost too scared to hear the answer. 

He leaned over, hand running up to grip the band on the top of her panties. “Now, that’s not a pertinent question-“ he told her, annoyance in his voice. “I suggest you remain still and quiet. I have no tolerance for either squirming, nor screaming, darling.”

She fell silent, sobbing, silently into the carpet, every part of her terrified and itching. With barely a flick of his wrist, he’d torn her panties off, looking over her bare skin. He let out a satisfied sigh, running his hand over her bare skin, feeling the warmth. He enjoyed it so much more if it was cool. 

Leaning down over her, he pressed his mouth to her ear. “You’re doing such a good job, darling. It’s admirable-“ he chuckled a little, looking down at her prone figure. There was nothing he enjoyed more than his victims at his mercy. There was no way out of this for her. 

Reaching around, he stroked her throat, rubbing his thumb against the soft side of her neck, before he started to squeeze. Not hard enough to choke her off completely, but hard enough to cause her to squirm, and gasp for breath, tendons in her neck tightening under his hand.  
Her gasps and sobs grew louder, tears running down her cheeks, and his hand relaxed on her throat long enough for her to draw a gasping breath, head falling flat on the floor as she struggled to breath. James rocked back on his heels, enjoying the sound of her gasps, and sobs. It was almost as enjoyable to hear them as it was to cause them. 

Leaning forward, he ran his fingers up the inner part of her thigh, spreading apart her pussy lips, and sliding his fingers inside. Her sobs grew louder. He ran the other hand down her back, “Now shush. Enough of that, you’re breathing again aren’t you?” She nodded through her gasps, hoping it stayed that way. 

He shifted his position, straddling her from behind, both his legs on either side of her, pressing his weight against her spine. He ran his hand through her long hair, before yanking her head up and back, nearly pulling her front completely off the floor. “I do love the sounds you make though-“ he licked his lips once more, “Darling, you’re delicious-“. She whimpered, the position painful, and he brought one hand around to the front of her throat, before his second hand let go of her hair, and wrapped around as well. 

“Cry for me, darling-“ he demanded, before tightening his grip on both sides. The grip was immense, and she felt something crush in her neck as she struggled for breath, squirming as hard as she could, eyes bugging as she felt her insides burn from lack of oxygen. However, in just over a minute, she felt herself growing limp, and soon, everything went black. 

James held her there for a good minute or two after she slumped, making sure she was in fact dead, and when he checked for her pulse, there was nothing there. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, “I did love the sounds you made-“ he stood up, dusting off his pants.

He’d come back when her body was cooler, and finish enjoying himself. She was beautiful after all. It would be wasteful that she wasn’t enjoyed one last time. 

After that he figured he’d melt her up with acid, unless he came up with an even more depraved plan. He left her body prone on the floor, and went to have a whiskey and a cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> Glorified torture porn. Not really sorry. We all know the kind of person he is, and there's a fandom anyway, so here you go. Might add a couple of these, not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
